


This Is The Beat That Makes Your Mother Cry

by elwon



Series: JayDick Flash Fic [22]
Category: DCU (Comics), Gotham City Garage (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dick's Thirsty and it's obvious to everyone, Jason doesn't remember Dick, M/M, Rimming, jaydick-flashfic: family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon
Summary: Dick bumps into Jason Todd at Big Al’s and is stunned to discover that not only does Jason not remember their rivalry; he barely knows who Nightwing is! This time, Dick’s going to make sure that Todd remembers his name, but also make him an offer he can’t refuse.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Dick Grayson
Series: JayDick Flash Fic [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1270460
Comments: 12
Kudos: 231
Collections: Jaydick Flash Fanwork Challenge





	This Is The Beat That Makes Your Mother Cry

**Author's Note:**

> This is an elwon GCG fic, so the title is of course from the Neighbourhood's Lurk.

Big Al’s; the number one bar in the Freescape. Although to be fair, it doesn’t have a lot of competition. There’s maybe two other places in the Freescape to get a decent drink, but Big Al’s is, without doubt, the best of them. The one downside to it is that the Red Hood Gang drinks there. Dick’s mostly managed to avoid the Hoods ever since he outrode them once, but he knows the Hoods don’t forgive or forget. If they catch him he might be in real trouble. So far they haven’t, and he’d like to keep it that way.

Which, of course, means that when he turns around to go to the bar, there’s a huge crowd of them standing there. Dick’s got to make a split second decision on how to handle this. He goes with brazen, deciding to casually walk over to the bar to place his order with the eponymous Al, ignoring the Hoods completely. Somehow, it works. The Hoods don’t react to his presence, letting him order and begin to sip on his beer, right up to the point where one of them bumps into him, spilling Dick’s beer all over him.

“What the fuck?!” Dick yells, expensive beer dripping down his chest, the drops of liquid making his tattoo brighter. The gang members turn to look at him, and it’s just Dick’s luck that among them is Jason fucking Todd, the lifer who was raised in the gang and took it over at the ripe old age of nineteen. Dick’s rival.

“There a problem here?” Todd drawls, looking amused. His eyes drop to Dick’s pecs, watching one drop make its way down his abs with a look that makes Dick... Not uncomfortable, but on edge. He’s used to people staring at his bare body, but Todd doing it is oddly invasive, at the very least.

“Oh, no problem at all.” Dick says, voice dripping sarcasm. “This big ape here spilt my beer, but it’s _fine_.”

“At least your shirt didn’t get stained.” Todd snorts, shaking his head, eyes bright with humour. “Sucks to be you, I guess.”

“You...” Dick glares at Todd, snarling at the dismissal.

“Run along, pretty boy. We’re having a nice quiet family night, and you _really_ don’t want to ruin that.” Todd sneers, turning his attention to one of his men. Dick doesn’t like that one bit.

“Pretty boy!” Dick snaps, pushing past one of the Hoods, to stand in front of Todd. “I’m Nightwing!”

“Am I supposed to know who you are?” Jason sends him a mocking smile. “Oh, wait, isn’t that the name of Gotham City Garage’s bitch?”

“What the fuck.” Dick says, rage forcing his voice flat. “You know who I am.”

“Nope, not really.” Todd grins, looking him up and down. 

“We’re. Rivals.” Dick snarls again, jabbing his finger into Todd’s chest. “I. Outrode. You.”

Todd gets off his barstool, looming over Dick with every one of his four inch height advantage, grabbing Dick’s hand and twisting it behind Dick’s back with ease. “I’m the leader of the Red fucking Hoods. I don’t have any rivals. Anyone who challenges me ends up six foot beneath the dirt. Now shut your fucking mouth before you join them. So, you outrode us. I don’t care. That’s not as impressive as you think it is.”

Dick glares at him, but the gun on Todd’s hip makes him pause. He can’t fight off this many Hoods on his own at these close quarters. And besides, Todd’s grip on his wrist is like steel. He smells of leather and desert sand. It’s delicious. The sound of a shotgun being cocked breaks through the tension, and Dick chances a look towards the sound. It’s Big Al, his shotgun in his hands.

“I hope you’re not giving my patrons trouble, Todd.” Al says, and Todd actually turns to face him, letting go of Dick easily.

“Who, me?” Todd tilts his head and gives Al a big grin. “I wouldn’t dream of it!”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Al says, giving Todd a stern look. “You still haven’t paid me for the bar brawl you and your boys got into on your last _nice quiet family night_.”

“In fact, _me and the boys_ are just on our way out.” Todd nods at his men who grumble but start for the door. “Have a good night, Al.”

Dick stares at Todd’s retreating back, and his stupid jacket with his name emblazoned on it. He swaggers away, and Dick’s furious. His heart’s beating triple time, his nipples are tight under his open leather jacket, and it’s hard to catch his breath. “Again, what the fuck!”

Dick slumps down on a now empty barstool, beer drying on his tits, bringing one foot up to rest on the stool; all the better to hide the burgeoning erection tenting his leather pants. It’s the adrenaline, he tells himself. Not Todd. It couldn’t be Todd, no way.

“—fill, Nightwing?” Al says loudly, and Dick starts, looking up from the bar top to look at the man.

“Huh?” Dick forces himself to pay attention to his surroundings again.

“I said ‘do you want a refill’?” Al repeats, the look on his face long suffering. He must be used to the Hoods’ antics by now, but that doesn’t mean he likes them anymore than anyone else does.

“Oh... No. Thanks. What I _want_ is to beat Todd’s face into the dirt.” Dick says, glaring at his own face in the mirror. It’s pretty, like Todd says. His own face has never annoyed him before, but now that Todd’s mentioned it... “He didn’t remember me at all. How could he not remember me? I’m exceptionally memorable! Everyone says so. I want him to ‘member me.”

“I’m sure you do.” Alfred snorts, rolling his eyes at his own bad joke.

“I want him...” Dick mumbles, holding his glass up to his mouth.

“You want the leader of the Red Hoods.” Al says wearily. “Yes, you said.”

“Yes.” Dick nods, draining what’s left of the drink he’d spilled earlier.

“Of course you do.” Al says, shaking his head and walking away. “Bloody idiots, the lot of you.” 

“Right...” Dick nods, and then the implication of Al’s words hits him. “Wait... What?!”

Dick doesn’t want Todd. He doesn’t. Even though he’s hard right now, just from being close to the man. He doesn’t want him, even though Dick spends a lot of time thinking about Todd, obsessing over the look on his face when Dick managed to outride him; or that his idea of picking up a pretty lady is to mention Todd.

Dick does _not_ want Todd, even though the grip on his wrist and the easy way he basically dominated Dick earlier has left him breathless, wanting and...

Fuck. _Fuck_. Dick wants Todd to fuck him.

Well. That’s fine. Dick can work with this. He’s _Nightwing_; he gets what he wants.

***

Two weeks later, Dick’s back at Big Al’s propping up the bar as he tries to work out how to seduce Todd. It’s mostly been watching him in the mirror behind the bar, seeing how he reacts to the ladies who flirt with him. (He appears oblivious at least eighty per cent of the time, the remaining twenty, he’ll leer and grin, before disappearing out of the bar with the women under his arm. That last twenty per cent tend to be extremely straightforward or asking for money... Which isn’t exactly the route Dick wants to go himself.)

When Todd’s not entertaining ladies, he’s surrounded by his men. Dick watches those interactions just as closely. Todd never has to pull any of the dominance tactics that the Bat liked to use on his men. He only makes threats to stop fights. Todd’s gang is actually fond of him. 

Dick sighs into his beer, chewing at his bottom lip before licking it soothingly while he thinks. He needs to be direct, but he needs to leave himself an out, just in case Jason turns him down. There’s got to be a way to save face and get what he wants. He’s just got to think of it.

“You’ll disappear down the bottom of that bottle if you keep staring like that.” Alfred says, wiping a glass, and giving Dick a disappointed look. Dick’s not sure why, it’s not as if he owes the old man anything except the cost of the beer he’s nursing. Alfred’s a lot like what Dick thinks a grandfather would be like, stern and wise, but also more lenient than an actual parent, as evidenced by the fact he keeps letting the Red Hoods drink in his bar. Not that Dick has much experience with families himself. His parents had died when Dick was too young, and the least said about the Bat’s method of raising children the better. Dick wishes he had someone to talk to; a brother, a friend. Too bad for him he’s got nobody but the old bartender.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Dick says, shifting on his stool. He’s not feeling guilty like he got his hand caught in the metaphorical cookie jar, no way.

“That hopeless wanting look you have on your face when you’re staring at Todd. You’ll end up drinking away your feelings, and don’t think anyone here will save you.” Alfred sighs, putting the glass away and picking up another to wipe down.

“I’m not hopelessly wanting!” Dick mutters, affronted. “I’m _plotting_, thank you very much.”

“Righto. Challenge him to a race or something. Make it a bet.” Alfred says, putting the now clean glass away, throwing the cloth over his shoulder. “Anything to get you to stop moping over my nice clean bar.”

“A racing bet...” Dick hums, considering the idea. “That might work, actually.” 

“That’s why I mentioned it!” Alfred huffs, rolling his eyes in exasperation.

***

With a plan of action, Dick gets himself ready for confronting Todd. First off, clean clothes. 

Dick goes through his meagre belongings, realising that everything he owns has significant wear and tear on it. He could go back to the Gotham City Garage... But ever since his thing with Kara fizzled out before it ever really began, due to the fact that Kara needed to focus on raising the kid. Dick wasn’t ready for that; it’s been too awkward to return there. He could go to New Gotham, but it’s so out of his way, it’s not worth the bother.

Which leaves him with a pair of side laced up leather pants that used to belong to Catwoman. Trying them on, they mostly fit – they’re much tighter on his ass and crotch than his own pants are, but in this case he figures that’s a bonus. They also show off a lot of skin on his thighs, but again, bonus. Dick figures she’d approve of him using her old clothes to get what he wants. Mercy was that kind of lady.

So, in tight leather pants that hide nothing and his own open jacket, Dick goes to track Todd down. It’s easier than he was expecting, if he’s honest. All he has to do is hang around Big Al’s for a few days until the Red Hood M.C drives by.

He’s outside when they park up, loudly talking and scuffling as they make their way inside. He catches Todd’s eye as he gets off his hog, and he waits until all his men have gone inside before Dick sidles up to him, stepping in much too close for his own safety. At this range if Jason pulls one of his guns, Dick’s a goner, but the danger just makes Dick’s blood pump faster, the anticipation a rush that Dick’s addicted to.

“You want something pretty boy?” Todd says, a sneer curling at his lips. He shakes the lock of white hair out of his eyes, which are laser focused on Dick right now. It just adds to the thrill of the situation, having that menacing, violence promising gaze on him.

“I think it’s time we prove who the better rider between us is.” Dick sniffs, pulling on arrogance like his jacket. “We should race.”

“We should, should we?” Todd rolls his eyes, leather jacket creaking as he crosses him arms in front of him. “I don’t care.”

“We can make it interesting. Unless you’re too scared?” Dick grins, stepping further into Todd’s space and resting a hand on his cocked hip. It has the bonus of making his jacket fall further open, showing off his tattoo and abs. Todd’s gaze dips to his nipples, and Dick can feel them hardening under his scrutiny. He imagines Todd’s gloves rubbing on them; the feeling of that well worn buttery soft leather playing with them is something he wants pretty badly.

“I’m not scared of anything.” Todd snarls, scorn all across his rough rugged features. Even that look is making Dick feel a little hotter. Dick wonders if he’s got a few issues he maybe should have spent some time considering before approaching Todd. Oh well, too late to do anything but seduce him in style. “Not even turning down your stupid idea.”

“One race – one bet. Winner takes all.” Dick says, and it’s his turn to roll his eyes at Jason’s continued refusal to play along. Time to step it up. Dick takes another step in and he’s bare inches away from Todd’s chest, looking up into those harsh blue-green eyes. “I win, you do _whatever_ I want. You win, you get the same.”

“And that’s your version of interesting is it?” Todd scoffs, not moving an inch despite how close Dick is now. Which, again, just makes Dick that little bit hotter. Todd’s not the type to be gentle, or back down, and that immovability is really doing it for Dick. 

“What, it’s not enough for you?” Dick bats his eyelashes at Todd, trying not to sway into him. The crotch of his already tight pants is uncomfortably tight now. If he moves in closer, Todd will feel how hard he is. Todd’s body heat is surprisingly welcoming.

“Hmm. No.” Todd smirks, leaning forward a little to get into Dick’s face. God damn, but he smells good to Dick. Leather and gas, and the dry winds of the desert mixing with the sharp salt tang of sweat. Dick wants to shove his nose into Todd’s neck. “Boring.” 

“You’re unbelievable.” Dick spits out, trying desperately to not show how much the man is affecting him. He’s supposed to be here for a bet, after all.

“And you’re both obvious and predictable. _Nightwing_.” Todd says, tone amused as he leans back, lording that extra four inch height difference over Dick. Even that sends a shudder up and down his spine.

“The fuck is that supposed to mean?” Dick says, trying to keep some aloof coldness in his voice, but he’s pretty sure that the cool act is slipping away from him with every passing second.

“You. Dressed like that. Acting like that. Trying to get me to race.” Todd snorts, taking a long lingering look up and down Dick’s body. “Ain’t they the Catwoman’s pants? Did you dress up all special just for little old me?”

“What?” Dick laughs nervously, feeling seen in a way he wasn’t prepared for. “No! Of course not. What I wear is none of your goddamn business!”

“It ain’t, but you coming to me wearing that gives a man ideas. If you wanna fuck, Nightwing, just ask me.” Todd grins, stepping back deliberately. 

“I...” Dick stutters, shivering without Todd’s body heat in the cool night.

“I’ll be out at that rock crevice.” Todd turns to point to his right. Said crevice is far enough away that they’ll have privacy. It’s close enough that if something goes down they’ll be able to make it back quickly. “If you wanna have a good time, follow me there. If you don’t, well... Just go back inside. I’m sure my boys can make your night as miserable as you want.”

Dick stares at Todd, whatever witty words he was about to use drying up in his mouth as Todd swings one of those powerful legs over his bike, gunning it and driving off before Dick can even unstick his tongue from the roof of his mouth.

He’s been racking his brains for days over this and it was _that_ easy? It can’t be that easy, can it? Todd’s probably gearing up to trap him, humiliate him, right? He should go back inside and call off this entire insane idea. The man’s scum, Dick knows this. He sided with Lex in the Freescape War for fuck’s sake!

Dick gets on his own bike, and rides after Todd like his life depends on it.

***

Dick parks up inside the crevice. It’s a surprisingly wide and deep crack in the rock face, almost like a cave except there’s nothing overhead but sky. Todd’s already off his bike, standing beside it with an unbearably smug smirk on his handsome face. Dick nearly changes his mind, almost turns his hog around to ride away from this place, and forget he ever met Jason Todd. But he doesn’t.

He swings his leg over his bike, about to fully dismount when Todd moves towards him, stopping inches away. Dick’s left sitting on his bike’s pillion, looking up at Todd. His breath catches at the intent look on Todd’s face. He leans in, lowering his head and Dick’s eyes flutter shut anticipating a kiss that doesn’t come. Todd’s mouth presses against his nipple and Dick gasps at the warmth of his lips on Dick’s chest. 

“Oh fuck...” Dick breathes out. “Todd...”

“Since I’m getting real acquainted with you, call me Jason.” Todd says, opening his mouth over Dick’s chest, tongue following the line of ink there. It’s warm and soft and wet, and then there’s wonderful suction as Jason closes his mouth over Dick’s pec, tongue flicking over his nipple. Dick’s always been sensitive there, and his mouth drops open in a groan, his hand coming up to rest on Jason’s head, holding him there tightly. 

“Jason! Fuck, that feels so good.” Dick squirms into Jason’s mouth, feeling the man wrap his arm around Dick’s waist to hold him still. His nipples are tight, and beginning to ache so pleasantly. Dick wraps his legs around Jason’s waist to gain a little balance; he feels lightheaded and drifting. The rough texture of Jason’s glove on his other nipple makes him sigh loudly, twisting his fingers into Jason’s hair harder. 

“Yeah, you like that.” Jason mumbles, switching to the other side of Dick’s chest to lick and play there until Dick’s throwing his head back, pushing his chest into Jason’s mouth. He thinks that if Jason keeps going that he might even be able to come just from this.

“Jason, don’t stop.” Dick groans, leaning back precariously on the bike. So of course, Jason does, eyeing him with amusement.

“It’s cute that you think you’re in charge here, Nightwing.” Jason rumbles, leaning up and gripping Dick’s lapels with both hands. He drags them down hard, pulling Dick’s jacket down to tangle around his elbows. It forces Dick’s arms to his sides and he fights to pull it off the rest of the way. “Oh no, that jacket stays where it is.”

“But I can’t move my arms?” Dick points out, only managing to raise him arms up a little, trapped as they are in his sleeves.

“That’s the idea, sweetheart.” Jason grins, twisting the jacket around more so that Dick can’t even move that much. “I want you to take what you’re given. Prove you can handle it.”

“I can take whatever you give me.” Dick scoffs. He manages to keep his balance when Jason steps back, grabbing his elbows to turn him face down over his own bike. 

Jason yanks at the waistband of his pants, forcing them down over his hips to puddle at his feet. Dick’s hanging out in the open air, and his freed cock is swinging down, made heavy with blood and dripping precome down onto the sand beneath their feet. He’s bent over, exposed, and it makes Dick’s entire body tremble with need. His mouth drops open and a sound that could be a whine escapes from it. Jason leans over his back, breathing hot, damp air onto his neck. Dick twists his head to the side, expecting a kiss, but again he’s denied when Jason presses his lips to Dick’s shoulder, nipping at the edge. Jason moves back, his hands dragging down Dick’s sides until Dick can feel hot puffs of breath at the small of his back.

But it’s not until Jason breathes between his cheeks that Dick realises what’s about to happen. Jason’s warm lips press to his skin and Dick can barely inhale as that tongue licks a strip over his hole. It’s the kiss he’s been wanting, just not where he ever expected to get one from Jason. He feels spread out, ready for the taking, and he drops his head down over the side of the bike. Jason’s making out with his hole, slipping the tip of his tongue inside him, and it’s mind-blowingly good. Dick can barely grip on to the seat of his bike, hanging on as Jason licks and swirls his tongue around the sensitive skin. 

Dick can feel drool drip down his chin, landing on the sand. His cock’s so hard it nearly hurts, still leaking with every swipe of Jason’s tongue. Dick wants to go limp under the assault, wants to give everything up to Jason. He’s never felt so wanted, and he’s ready to come. It feels so hot, his body is taut with the pleasure singing along his nerves. He hears the creak of leather, and the bike under him begins to shake slightly. Dick opens his eyes, staring through one the spokes of his back wheel. Jason’s got his hand pushed into his jeans, stroking himself in time with the thrusts of his tongue.

Dick can’t hold back, it’s too much. He comes, yelling Jason’s name, his fingers clenching down on the edge of the seat as much as his hole does around Jason’s tongue. He’s needed it for so long that the orgasm leaves him shaking and limp over the bike, wrung out and slack. Behind him, Jason stands up, trailing his hands over Dick’s body almost gently. They reach Dick’s shoulders, and then those hands are sliding up his neck, squeezing briefly before they cup his head, pulling it up and back easily by the grip in his hair.

“Damn, if you could see yourself now!” Jason chuckles darkly in Dick’s ear. “You look so well serviced.”

“Jason...” Dick whispers, trapped under the other man’s bulk and not minding at all.

“You know, if you were mine, I’d keep you like this all the time.” Jason continues, sounding almost reverent. “I’d make you part of the gang. My family. Everyone would love you. But only I’d get to see you like this.”

“Your... Family?” Dick gasps, biting his lip as Jason’s hard cock brushes between his thighs. Dick’s loose and wet from how Jason’s worked him open, and the thought of taking the cock that’s big and thick, or at the very least feels that way is overwhelming. He wants it. “Fuck me.”

“I’m gonna, pretty boy.” Jason laughs, the head of his cock catching on Dick’s rim before pushing in. Whatever else Jason says gets lost to the feel of being spread open and filled up by that wonderful thick cock in one smooth thrust. The stretch is intense, and Dick can feel himself working to clench down on the wide cock, he’s never been taken so deep before and it’s _perfect_. Dick’s gasping loudly, focused on the sensations inside him. Jason pulls his head back a little more. “Come on, baby, tell everyone how you’re mine now.”

“I’m not yours... Yet.” Dick groans as Jason nails his prostate, _hard_.

“You could be.” Jason laughs, dragging his teeth over the skin of Dick’s shoulder, not even nipping, just letting him feel the pressure. “I should take you home.”

“Home?” Dick gasps out, because he wasn’t even sure the Red Hoods had a home base.

“Yeah, you know... The place you can come back to?” Jason says, clearly misunderstanding.

“Like I want that. I want to be free to ride the Freescape!” Dick cries out, and Jason takes it as permission to start fucking him in earnest, deep hard thrusts that drive Dick insane, his knuckles going white on the seat below him.

“Family’s who you come back to after long treks through the Freescape.” Jason mutters, right in Dick’s ear. “Or at least it is in RHMC.”

“Oh... Oh, fuck, Jason!” Dick whines, pushing back onto the thick cock slamming into him. It feels electric, making Dick shudder and forcing breathy whines out of his mouth with each hard thrust.

Jason leans up, pulling out of him, and Dick nearly sobs at the loss. Jason hauls him to his feet, turning him around and pulling his jacket back up over his shoulders. Dick doesn’t have time to complain or ask what the hell is going on before Jason pushes him back down over his bike, grabbing his legs and throwing them over his shoulders. He pushes back in easily, and Dick yells as his thick cock grazes over his prostate again. The bike sways precariously with each thrust. Dick reaches up to grab at Jason’s arms, steadying himself. 

The sound of motorbikes in the distance outside sends a thrill though Dick. What if they’re discovered? The bikes come closer and closer, finally stopping a little way away.

“You sure the Boss came this way?” A male voice says.

“Yup, definitely saw him going this direction.” Another replies.

Dick slaps his hands over his mouth to muffle any sounds, looking up at the wide smirk on Jason’s face. It shouldn’t make Dick hotter, the smug look there, but it makes something in Dick’s stomach twist in lust. The fact he’s getting fucked by their leader and they’re practically _right there_, only adds to the eroticism of the situation.

Jason doesn’t slow down or stop, fucking into Dick and hitting all his good spots until Dick’s trying to curl up into him, desperate to come. The grip on Dick’s legs tightens, Jason holding them both in place with one arm. Dick bucks up into the rough trusts, loving each and every second. Jason reaches towards him with his right hand, knocking Dick’s away from his face, and covering Dick’s mouth himself. Dick lips his fingers, tasting salt and a bitter tang. It’s the hand that Jason was jerking off with earlier, and Dick can taste the evidence.

It makes Dick’s eyes roll back into his head, and his cock jerks on his stomach, painting his abs and chest with his come. It splashes over his tattoo and through the intense ecstasy he can hear Jason mutter a quiet “Fuck yeah!” at the sight.

Jason slams in hard, grinding against Dick’s prostate, forcing him to squirm through the aftershocks. He grunts deeply, stilling as close to Dick’s body as it’s possible to be. The look of pure bliss on Jason’s face burns itself into Dick’s brain permanently. 

He’s still reeling from the intensity of his second orgasm when Jason drags him onto his feet. Dick tries clumsily to do his pants up, come streaked all over his chest, and he suspects, beginning to leak out into his borrowed pants. Jason cups his jaw with both hands staring into his eyes.

“I meant what I said.” Jason says, voice strangely rough. “There’s a place for you in the Red Hoods, if you want it. A family, people to come back to.”

“I... I’ll think about it.” Dick says, in a rare moment of total honesty, his heart beating double time in his chest right after it had calmed. Jason gives him a gentle look, something Dick didn’t think he _could_ do, and leans in to press a light kiss to Dick’s forehead.

“You do that.” Jason nods, grinning and letting Dick go. He steps back to lean against his own bike and gestures towards the exit of the crevice. “After you.”

Dick swings his leg over his bike, aware of the come on his chest and half relieved there’s no squelching sound when his backside meets seat. It’s going to be an interesting ride home, what with the engine’s vibrations and how sore he is after that phenomenal fuck. He guns his hog, throwing a grin over his shoulder at Jason, and starts driving off.

Somehow he’d forgotten that Jason’s men are outside, and he’s viscerally reminded of the fact when they begin hooting and hollering at him as he passes them. But Jason’s right behind him.

“Knock it off, you assholes.” Jason snarls at them.

“What boss, you serious about him?” One of the men laughs, and when Jason doesn’t join in, he stops.

“Black Grove take me! Boss, _are_ you serious about him?” Another of them yelps.

“I offered him a place in the Red Hoods, what do you fucking think?” Jason says flatly. “You got a problem with that?”

There’s a chorus of no’s, nopes, and one over-enthusiastic “Hell yeah, boss, get it!” which is followed by a moment’s silence, and then a ‘Yeah; that was too much, wasn’t it?”

There’s more laughter, and as Dick rides away he thinks about Jason’s offer. It wouldn’t be so bad to have somewhere to go back, _someone_ to go back to after long trips around the Freescape. A new family...

And if it means Dick can get that cock on a regular basis? Well, he might just take Jason up on the offer. After making him work for it a little more, naturally. Because Dick’s Nightwing, and he gets what he wants.


End file.
